


Comfort

by Requestedgems



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt Cassian Andor, POV Cassian Andor, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, cassian gets hurt, kind jyn erso, like he always does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requestedgems/pseuds/Requestedgems
Summary: An injured Cassian and a worried Jyn.





	Comfort

Jyn and Cassian were always together. From the moment they woke up, to the mess hall, to the command centers, to the missions, to even the infirmary. It was rare for them to be apart.

However when they missed each other, they were horrible at showing it. 

Jyn was the type of person who didn’t show a lot of physical affection, she prefered showing it with her words and Cassian was similar. However he was probably a little more likely to show it through a touch or some kind of gesture.

When words failed him, Cassian would lightly touch her arm or every once in awhile, when he was admiring her, he would brush a stray hair from out of ther face.

Jyn would normally hesitate whenever an opportunity presented itself for some type of physical expression of her fondness for him. However the couple of times he had ended up in the medical bay, she was always right there, ready to patch him up and take care of his every need.

There was a time he came back almost as beat up as he had been on when they returned to base after the battle of Scarif. His leg injured again, and wounds that had just healed from the last mission reopened, he looked terrible.

Jyn had sprinted into the medical bay and took his hand once she saw him, brushing the hair from his face.

“How are you feeling?” She asked him hurriedly.

“Jyn?” He groaned, adjusting his weight and letting out a slight yelp.

“Lay back down, your hurt. You need rest.” She smoothed his hair back.

“Jyn, I’m fine.” 

“All those bandages are suggesting otherwise.” She countered.

She was constantly by his side. When the droid had made his rounds and dropped off his medicine, Jyn was right there to make sure he was taken care of.

“Cassian, open your mouth.”

“Jyn, I’m fine I swear.”

“I don’t care what you say. You’ll take this medicine or I will shove it down your throat.”

He looked at her and she looked at him. She looked furious. He didn’t argue with her anymore.

After she was done nursing him back to a decent level of comfort, she and Cassian had been just talking about nothing. 

Jyn and had been sitting beside Cassian on his little bed that he was given. She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, his arm slung around her.

“I can’t believe you got up there that quickly.” Jyn murmured to him.

“I have my ways,” He smiled at her.

“Mmmmm.” He smiled again at her lazy response.

“Jyn?” 

“Hmm?”

“Nothing.” He pulled her a little closer.

She had dozed off to sleep and Cassian had been admiring the collections of stars around the base. The medical bay had full glass windows which was great for passing the time. 

He could feel her labored breathing and her even heartbeat. The feeling of her next to him, was something he wanted to protect badly. He didn’t think she was aware of how much he loved having her around, especially by his treatment of her, but he need her like he needed to breathe.

Even when he didn’t show it all the time.

When they were climbing up the cylindrical structure to get to the satellite and he had fallen, the first thing he remembered after regaining his conscious was her. Krennic was up there with her and the force knows what would happen if he got to her. Surprisingly, he never felt his injuries until he finally got to her. He was so worried about her safety that he couldn’t even feel the gunshot he had sustained. 

And that right there. 

That’s when he knew.

That’s when he knew that no matter what happened, he’d always be by her. Always there to help her if she need it. 

Whenever they were apart, he hated it. He could barely stand being away from her for more than a day. When they reunited it took a lot of restraint not run to her and hold her until he could somehow convey how much she meant to him.

He couldn’t lose her.

Jyn shifted a bit and turned into him a little more, her movements bring him back to the present. He rested his chin on her head, and closed his eyes.

“Never leave.” He whispered.

“I won’t.” Jyn mumbled the corners of her mouth lifting, slightly. 

Cassian turned his face away from her to hide the red blooming on it. After a few moments Jyn returned to her original sleeping state and Cassian held on to her as he stared out of the window. Her response weighing heavily on his heart and the rise and fall of her chest pulling him to sleep soon after her.


End file.
